Dentist Assistants
Throughout the series, Ben Harper employs a number of dental assistants / receptionists at his surgery. Most assistants employed at his surgery enjoy only a limited time at his surgery, as he frequently finds fault with them and often sacks them shortly afterwards. Series 1 Brigitte McKay Brigitte was Ben's first (in the series) and longest serving assistant as well as the only assistant he had during Series 1. Ben frequently complained about his family to her, in which she offered cutting truths in response. She had a slightly dozy, hippy like personality, trusting everything she read such as alternative medicine articles - recounting what she read as suggestions for remedies to some of Ben's problems. Ben threatened to fire her on a number of occasions although he never actually did on screen. She had left by Series 2, but the circumstances surrounding her departure are unknown Appearances: S01E01 - Serpent's Tooth; S01E02 - Pain in the Class; S01E03 - Droit de Seigneur Ben; S01E04 - Farewell to Alarms; S01E05 - Death Takes a Policy; S01E06 - Awkward Phase; S01E07 - Much Ado About Ben Series 2 Mr Davis This older assistant had spent five years at dental school but failed his final exams. When Ben was practicing, he would lean over and frequently comment some variation of "Oh I see, doing it like that are you?" He showed irritation at performing menial duties such as answering the telephone. Whilst Ben found him incredibly irritating, he did not want to fire him initially as he enjoyed having someone that worshiped him as a qualified dentist. When Ben briefly stepped out of the surgery, Mr Davis examined an x-ray of a patient and suggested the course of action that would be required. On Ben's return, the patient walked out, stating to Mr Davis to contact him when he qualifies. Ben sacks Mr Davis with "a look". Appearances: S02E01 - All Roads Lead To Ramon "Baby-talking New Girl" This new girl made a personal phone call to her boyfriend whilst at work. She talked to her boyfriend in a babyish voice. When she showed a first time pregnant women into Ben's surgery she engaged in casual chat with the patient about the baby and how cute and amazing babies are. This sent Ben off on one of his rants, commenting on how neither of them had a clue as the babies grow up and leech all your money, bring home friends and don't move out when the come of age. Appearances: S02E02 - The Unkindest Cut Mr Hilliard This potential assistant was sent over by the employment agency to fill vacancy of dental assistant. He bore a striking resemblance to Adolf Hitler and Ben refused to employ him, stating the vacancy had already been filled. Hilliard pointed out that according to the employment agency, Ben is a DP5 - Difficult Person Level 5, hence why the position could not already be filled. Ben effectively fired him before he accepted him as his new assistant. Hilliard believed that it was because of his height, but Ben stated it was because he was dressed like Hitler. Hilliard stated upon his departure that is solicitor would be in touch. Appearances: S02E03 - Parisian Beauty Laura Laura was an efficient dental assistant of Ben’s employed shortly before “Ben Wants To Be A Millionaire”. She was very quick at predicting Ben’s needs whilst in surgery and apparently knew is diary inside out, knowing what events of his had been cancelled or that he had not been invited to. Ben showed some irritation at her efficiency during his attempt to avoid dinner with an old acquaintance, Andy Banks. He tried to avoid dinner by claiming that he had other engagements in the evening. However, Laura was quick to point out that the events he was talking about were either cancelled or he was not invited, much to Ben's annoyance. When Ben returning home that evening, he discovered that she had efficiently called Susan to advise her of the dinner date, Ben stated that she would be fired for her efficiency and although she was still present the following day she was not seen again following the episode. Appearances: S02E12 - Ben Wants To Be A Millionaire Series 3 Janet Ben insisted in calling this assistant as "New Girl", she was filmed by Abi in a documentary she was making. She was very inquisitive and Ben considered her a "smart arse". She also appeared to be manipulative as when she insisted Ben call her by her name, Ben responded "okay Janet, your fired." Janet then started crying, claiming that this was the third job she had been fired from in a month, been thrown out of her flat, no money, thought she was pregnant and her mother was hooked up to a machine in a hospital and she had to pay for everything. When Ben asked how can she pay for everything if she has no money, she responded by hitting Ben, as suggested by Abi. Appearances S03E04 - Of Mice and Ben Series 4 Series 5 Series 6 Series 7 Series 8 Series 9 Series 10 Series 11 Category:Ben Harper naked Category:Images characters